


A slut in my eyes

by blankiehxrry



Series: welcome to the mansion [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment Kink, Fingering, M/M, Playboy, bunny - Freeform, its so fucking dirty I'm soRRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a Playboy bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slut in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit out of hand. I've had writers block for forever but this just happened so? Also everyone mentions wanting a playboy bunny au so I was happy to oblige. Hopefully you enjoy it! Please be open minded about the finer details about the Playboy mansion and how this all works because I didn't do any research. Okay I'll stop talking.

Ever since he was old enough to read Playboy magazine, Harry knew that he wanted to _be one of them_. It also made him realize that instead of using the pictures of the scantily clad bunnies to get himself off, he looked at the pictures and aspired to be just like them. Everyone knew the infamous Louis Tomlinson, millionaire and proud owner and resident of the Playboy Mansion.

Harry knew his mum and Robin wouldn't approve of his dream, so to please them he went to two years of UNI before informing them that he was dropping out. After making connections with a handful of important people and using his charm and angelic looks, he was offered a place in the mansion.

Now, Harry was known as Baby, both around the house and around the world. He wasn't the youngest of the house but his cherubic face and youthful personality only made everyone want to pinch his cheeks - all of them.

His first day at the mansion, Harry was given a room on the third floor, closest to Louis. He met Niall, Liam, Zayn, all well known Bunnies. Zayn had been in more shoots than anyone combined. Liam had been on the front cover of Playboy for three consecutive months. Niall appealed to all audiences with his boyish good looks and ability to charm the pants off of anyone.

They'd all immediately taken a liking to Harry. They didn't mind - in fact, they often encouraged - him wearing nothing but short shorts with a little fluffy tail on the butt around the mansion. Harry especially loved the reactions he got from the boys; they liked to slap his bum as he walked by or let him sit on their laps while they pet his soft hair. No one could get enough of Harry.

That is, it seemed, except for Louis himself. The first two months Harry lived at the mansion, he saw no evidence that the man even loved there. The only reason he knew he did was when one of the other Bunnies would get called in to Louis' room. There was many a time when Harry would be in the middle of a conversation with Zayn or Liam and they would be summoned. Two hours later they would emerge blushing and disheveled, love bites scattered along their necks.

It didn't take long before Harry was feeling down. He felt unwanted and less worthy than the others. He tried not to let is show, but the other boys caught on quickly.

"Don't worry about it too much Baby," Liam would say, carding his fingers through Harrys unruly curls. "You're time will come."

"How long did it take you to get invited to his room?" Harry dares to ask.

"Well, um, let's see - probably about an hour? Or two?" Liam stutters out, looking apologetic.

Depressed, Harry hangs his head in his hands, wondering what he did wrong to deserve the cold shoulder from Louis.

Finally, after two months and fifteen days of living in the Playboy mansion, Harry's time comes.

He's lounging out by the pool with Greg, slick with oil and working on a tan. Greg is giving him a recap of the latest episode of Breaking Bad while Harry closes his eyes underneath his RayBans.

Somewhere during his monologue Greg stops and says, "Looks like you're being summoned babe."

Harry's eyes fly open at that and he sits up so fast he gets a head rush. At the sliding glass door stands Zayn, beckoning him forward. Not exactly who he was hoping to see but it'll do, Harry supposes.

Harry slips on his sandles and flounces inside. He can feel Greg's eyes on him and Zayn gives his bum a small tap as he walks through the door.

"Listen," Zayn begins, leaning in close to whisper. "Liam's been requested upstairs but he's caught the flu, throwing up and the whole bit."

"Yeah? And?" Harry asks, wondering why it pertains to him.

" _And_  this is your chance doll. Take his place. Take Liam's place."

Harry's eyes widen at the suggestion and before he can process it, Zayn is leading him up to the third floor where Louise bedroom is.

"Go on," he encourages and Harry gives him one last nervous glance before walking through the only door of the house he hasn't been in.

Looking around the room he sees immediately a variety of candles lit and placed on every surface. The bed is round and sits across from him against the wall. To his right is a fireplace and to the left sits a door he assumes leads to the bathroom. The blinds are drawn shut on each window leaving the room warm and the lighting dim. Settled in a corner of the room is a large armchair where Louis sits.

He's dressed in dark pants and a silk robe. He's got a pipe in one hand and he's gazing at the fire.

"Is that you my lovely?" Louis drawls.

"Um," Harry mumbles. He's standing exposed in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind his back and toes pointed inwards.

Upon hearing the sound of hesitation, Louis rises from his chair and turns to find Harry, blushing as he keeps his eyes trained on the floor.

"Well, what a surprise," he hears Louis hum his recognition. "Has Baby wandered off? Are you lost?"

Harry flushes impossibly redder. "Liam is sick so... I - I thought I could be his replacement?"

"His replacement hm?" Harry only looks up when he feels a cold hand on his chin. He lifts his gaze until he's face to face with Louis. He stares open mouthed at the bow of Louis' lips and the dark shadow of his lashes against his cheeks.

"Long time, no see Baby," Louis murmurs. His thumb traces the outline of Harry's plump lips.

"Hello Louis," Harry whispers. His eyes are already becoming glassy, he can feel the subtle sting of arousal sparking towards his lower half.

"Louis? No my pet; if you're comfortable you can call me daddy." Louis leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Harry's mouth. Harry preens, chases the taste of Louis' lips until he's pushed back.

"That's a little greedy isnt it? You come in here uninvited trying to take more than what you're offered." Louis tuts, stepping back and running his eyes over the length of Harrys body.

He starts to walk circles around Harry, eyes raking up and down his lanky frame. Harry's eyes stare straight ahead, arms hung at his sides. His cheeks are flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Eventually, Louis stops so that he's behind Harry. Roughly, he grabs a handful of Harry's bum in his small hand and leans forward to whisper in the young boy's ear.

"I can practically smell the other boys on you. Is that what gets you off? Being the house slut?" At that, Louis raises his hand and brings it down to smack Harry's backside. "You're a fucking whore is what you are Harry. I've never had a Bunny in this house who loves getting humiliated and used as much as you. You know why I never invited you up to see me? Because I know how much you liked to be teased." Louis spanks him again and Harrys knees wobble, threatening to buckle under the pleasure. "Look at your face right now, you fucking love this. Here I am trying to teach you a lesson and you treat it like some kind of game." Another sharp spank. Harry tries so hard not to whine but he can't control himself at this point.

"'M sorry Louis I'm really - _fuck_ " Louis interrupts him with another slap.

"What's my name Baby?" His hot breath tickles the hairs by Harrys ear.

"D- Daddy," Harry moans as he feels the soft press of Louis cock against his bum, separated only by a few layers of fabric.

"Good boy." With one more smack to his sore bum, Louis steps away and moves to sit on the bed, resting back against the headboard. Quickly he undoes his pants and shoves them off, wrapping a hand around his thick cock and pumping slowly. His eyes roam across Harry's body; his hand quickens its pace when his gaze lands on Harry's own erection, straining against his shorts.

The room is quiet then for a few minutes, save for the slick sound of Louis' working his cock. Harry stands obediently where Louis left him and he tries not to reach down and relieve the pressure that's built up in his groin.

After five minutes Louis slows his hand and reaches into the drawer of the nightstand next to him. He produces a bottle of lube and a pair of fuzzy pink bunny ears and tosses them to Harry who catches both easily.

"Now listen carefully Baby or I swear to god I'll give you twenty more spanks for misbehaving. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right. Put the ears on. I want you to slick up your fingers and prep yourself. Find your prostate and keep your fingers there until you come. Once you've finished I want you lick yourself clean and if you've behaved well then Ill consider giving you more." Louis practically growls, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"Got it?" He grits out, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Harry nods furiously before slipping the ears onto his head, nestling them in his curls and making sure they won't fall off. He then uncaps the lube and slicks up three fingers. Slowly he begins to lower himself to the floor before Louis makes a noise of protest.

"Stay standing," he commands.

"Yes daddy," Harry mumbles. He slips off his shorts and reaches behind him, fingers blindly running along the length of his bum cheeks before finding his hole, cock giving an involuntary twitch.

He starts with one finger, working his way to two where he starts to scissor himself open. His legs are frantically wobbling; standing is becoming hard. It's impossible to thrust down on his fingers in this position so he's stuck with shoving his fingers up, crooking them in every direction until he feels them brush across the small bundle of nerves. He lets out a loud whine, eyes falling shut as he presses harder, rubbing fast and fucking roughly. He finds if he stands still with his legs spread apart just so, he can hit his prostate in every try and it's so good, _so fucking good_  he can barely breathe or stand or keep his eyes open when Louis yells at him to stay alert.

"Fuck, such a fucking dirty whore you love it so much don't you, look at your legs shaking. Bet you wanna come, bet you wanna come so bad just from your fingers and you know you can do it, your face is so red you like this dont you, like being embarrassed." Louis keeps rambling off, spouting dirty words until Harry's clawing at his prostate and coming hard and untouched. He moans high and loud, practically screams until he can't take it anymore and falls to the ground in an attempt to catch his breath.

He forgets for a moment Louis' other request but when he does he raises a shaky hand and swipes the come off his chest and cock and sticks his fingers in his mouth, sucking off every last drop until he's spit slick and clean.

"Feel better?" Louis asks.

"Mm yes, thank you daddy," Harry nods furiously.

"Bet you still want more though don't you whore." It's not a question, it's a statement. And he's not wrong. Harry's cock gives another twitch of interest and Louis eyes it for a moment before ushering Harry up on the bed.

"Want my cock?" He asks.

Harry nods.

"Say it. Tell me how much you want it."

"Please, want it so bad daddy, I've waited so long and thought about it so much, heard so much, need it please." Harry manages to hold in a sob of desperation.

"You've wanted me since you walked in to this house on the very first day, haven't you?" Louis asks.

"Yes, oh yes so much." Harry's completely hard again, cock bobbing between his thighs as he waits for further instruction.

"Here's what I'll let you do. You're a slut and I'll treat you like one. I'll let you ride me; you'll use my cock to get yourself off since we both know all you want is to come again. Like an addict waiting for his next fix." Louis pats his thighs and Harry only waits a moment before he crawls onto Louis' lap, resting his hands on his chest.

"Go on then, show me what you like." Louis rests both his hands out on either side of the mattress, fingers splayed. He makes no move to touch Harry.

With one final glance to confirm that this is what Louis wants, Harry reaches behind him and fumbles before places the head of Louis' cock against the rim of his sensitive hole.

Once the head breaches his tight heat, the rest of his shaft slides in easily until Harry's completely seated on Louis' lap. He's honestly never felt so full in his life, stuffed to the brim and appropriately over sensitive.

With a great show of strength, Harry lifts himself almost completely off Louis' cock and slams himself back down. His eyes roll back into his head and he mewls high and loud.

Louis grunts out what seems to be a pleasurable response but manages to stay calm as he watches Harry fuck himself on his cock.

Harry alternates between slamming down on Louis and moving his hips in circle eights, desperately trying to find his prostate again. He distantly knows he's clawing marks down Louis' chest but he can't seem to care as he works up towards his second orgasm of the night. The only thing nagging his mind is that Louis refuses to touch him.

"Fuck, daddy please need - need you to touch me please," Harry whines, bouncing up and down, faster as he gets closer to coming.

"Oh so you want me now? Want more than just my cock?" Louis' voice breaks a little on a particularly rough thrust.

"Yes, I've always wanted you, always needed you daddy." Harry's crying in earnest now.

"Don't you think you're being a bit greedy?" Louis asks. His hands still haven't moved.

"I - just want _so bad_  - can't, need it please pleaseplease," Harry babbles. "Just touch me," he cries and at that Louis finally raises a hand and brings it down upon Harry's own cock. He smacks it so hard that Harry comes instantly, shooting thick ribbons of white up and on himself. His ears fall over across his forehead with the force of the smack and Louis works his cock through the after shocks.

Harry's gone almost completely numb and sated and Louis flips them over so he's on top, thrusting frantically into Harry, so hard the headboard begins to smack into the wall until he comes, shooting hot and thick into Harry's hole.

They both lay there catching their breath until Louis pulls out and leans down and kisses Harry gently on the lips, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek.

" _Mine_ ," he growls, more fierce than anything Harry's heard him say. "You're fucking mine Harry, you're _my_  baby and no one else's. You're my slut, and my slut only."

"Yours, yours, yours daddy," Harry sighs happily. Louis eyes soften at that and he pecks Harry again, decorating his face with small kisses until Harry's a giggling mess.

"My perfect boy, you were born to be a Bunny," Louis sighs happily, and Harry cuddles in closer to him thinking _yes, yes I was_.

**Author's Note:**

> kind words only please :)
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry)


End file.
